


soft.

by angeburger



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: F/F, old shit but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7514407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeburger/pseuds/angeburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>but why are you so soft?</p>
            </blockquote>





	soft.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm starting to import all of my old fics. I wrote this on LJ ages ago. So...yeah. It's time.

Sarah looked out of the window, fingers gently pushing aside the blackout curtains there in the living room. Quiet, in Los Angeles. 2007. She felt tired, achingly so, wanted to sleep. John fast asleep in his room. He'd be safe. For now.

No one is ever safe. She smiled to herself, automatically correcting her line of thinking. 

Key in lock, door closed. A flash of red, then blue against the opened part of the window. Sarah shut her eyes, opened them again. And then dead silence, softest of soft pads of feet. 

Never thought she'd get used to a killing machine slinking around in the dead of night, but she did. Heard groceries coming from their bags, being stashed in various parts of the kitchen. Not always healthy, but good to grab and go. Rations. Always looking over their shoulders. But then again, Cameron wasn't your normal killing machine. She ate. She emoted. It was the strangest thing she'd ever seen. And in the midst of that thought, Sarah jerked as she felt one of said hands on her shoulder. She tensed, whipped around. Could never get used to that. 

"What are you doing?" Cameron said, that shockingly soft lullaby voice. Sarah shrugged, but not shrugging off that hand. 

"Thinking." She shut her eyes, feeling in the pounding her head increase slightly. She was a bit more comfortable around Cameron now than at the beginning, but this...machine that emoted, showed concern, and ate like a human being still didn't quite sit right with her. 

"About John." It wasn't a question. Cameron studied her face. So human. 

Sarah's smile was mirthless. "Always." She sat down, her back aching, head in her hands. She looked back up at Cameron with a smile. "Tell me, Cameron. Do you think?" 

Cameron looked thoughtful, sitting on the edge of the armchair, next to Sarah. 

"I analyze." She looked at Sarah. "Does that count?" Strange smile playing about her lips. 

Sarah looked at her, down, back at her, shook her head and chuckled. "Why are you so different? You're so..." She studied her face. 

"Human?" Cameron's smile was dazzling now. She shrugged. "I don't know." She turned her gaze on the wall. Distant. "They never told me. They just sent me." She looked back down at Sarah, hands near hers. Sarah reached up, getting closer, hands questing, gently stroked Cameron's lower lip with her thumb. Her voice hushed, almost worshipful. Eyes lost, sad. 

"Why are you so...soft?" 

Cameron's smile, as mystical as the moon. 


End file.
